Way Back Into Love
by sealthiel
Summary: Love is sweeter the second time around...right? Hell no.


Chapter One: _Hello, Stranger._

When someone says to you that you have a boyfriend who's going to be your soon-to-be husband five years ago, would you believe them, knowing that you haven't even considered marrying, let alone even met the guy they're talking about?

Well, everyone kept telling me that. By everyone, I mean my whole family, friends, be it my 'enemies' or my long ago acquaintances. All kept telling me that. But then, I'm not that stupid to believe their four year long prank.

I mean, _who the hell _would believe that five years ago, I'm on my way to a place called church, to have my 'wedding' with a guy I _haven't _even had a memory on. Well, I would've believed their stupid prank- saying that I only had an amnesia that's why I can't remember- if not for the fact that the guy they were saying who's my _fiancé, _completely denied their accusation and said that he doesn't even know me.

Are you getting my point?

Well anyways, he doesn't know me. He doesn't have a clue on who I am, he doesn't have a memory of me, he doesn't even know why the hell are they- all the people I know, somehow- indicating that I'm his girlfriend when in fact, he has a girlfriend _five years ago, still _had that girlfriend even now, and has been engaged to her just _two freakin years ago!_

You getting my point?!

The look on their faces was killing me that time. They're so good at acting they deserved a Grammy or something! They thought they'd made me believe that they were actually shocked at what that guy said, but as I said, I'm not _that _stupid to believe their nonsense. Those who would would be completely mental.

I don't know how they all got to agree about this stupid thing and do a conspiracy behind my back. I'm being a complete angel and all they do is prank me? I swear if I didn't know any better, they have betted large money in this that's why they're so desperate to be the first one to make me believe their joke.

Don't look at me like that.

It's just normal to be a bit paranoid when all the people you knew say the same thing all day for the past five years of my fricking life! When I got them to be away from that subject, my happiness will just be mere five seconds as somebody will eventually bring it up again. And I definitely, _definitely _hate- no, _loath _that. It took all the will power in me not to strangle those persons to death. Be it my dear family, very close friends… you name it.

So now you know. Talking about that will be a very touchy subject to me and you don't have to expect my smiley face on you once you mention about that. It's a big no-no for me. It just annoys the hell out of me.

Just remembering mom's words put a dark cloud over my head. I detest _every _word in that sentence. What the hell- love is sweeter the second time around?! We don't even know each other so why would it be a 'second time around'?

_'Okay then. We will not pester you to death. Just so you know, love is sweeter the second time around.'_

I don't understand every freaking one of them.

-,-

Maybe having your own house with no one around but only you would be a perfect idea? After all, I've been meaning to buy that cozy huge house uptown.

But fuck them all I don't have enough money on my pockets.

"Mikan, what do you want for breakfast? Mom's not here and neither of us know how to cook, so I'll just have a morning delivery." Sumire asked, racking through the cabinets and bringing out a stack of flyers from different fast food chains.

"Whatever you want, I'm not in the mood for thinking today." I yawned, stretching my legs and arms out. Gosh, I love the feeling whenever I stretch my body. It just felt so goooood.

"Geez, Mikan. Even thinking about what to eat makes you lazy." Sumire scoffed, her face lightening a second before pulling out some piece of flyer and heading out for the kitchen phone. I stood up and plopped down on the couch, clicking on the remote continuously.

I jumped, squealing like a pig when the front door suddenly opened with a loud bang, my cousin entering with a huge grin on his face while talking loudly on the phone. I glared at him, ready to give him some piece of my mind, when he opened that stupid mouth of his.

"Cousin dear!" He glowered delightedly at me. I continued to glare at him, giving him the what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you look. He plopped down beside me, giving me a goofy grin. "I've invited Koko over to our party tonight!"

My glare died down and I stared confusedly at him. He invited who? "Who the hell is Koko?"

His grin died down also, and he crossed his arms. "Don't shit with me Mikan. Don't tell me you don't also remember who Koko is."

I crossed my arms too. "Would I be asking you if I know? Stupid Kaname," I muttered lowly and shrugged when he glared at me. I know he doesn't want to be called stupid- everyone doesn't- but he started it first. I _know _anytime now he would bring up that subject again.

"Alright, Koko is-" I gave him the look, but he continued anyway. "-you're fiancé's half brother."

See? Stupid, son of a-

"Kaname," Sumire scolded. I silently thanked her for that. "Don't start with Mikan. It's freaking six in the morning; I don't want dishes or anything flying around."

Kaname scowled before making a face. He stood up and brushed past Sumire, a dark aura now looming around him. But I know for sure I already have that expression before he still had.

"Mikan," Sumire started. I know she would continue what Kaname's been talking about, but in a different way that'll not make me mad. "You and Koko had a photo. I'll show it to you."

My ears perked up. I looked at her getting her bag somewhere and bringing something towards me. She handed it to me. "Look how close you two are."

I stared at the picture I was holding. There were two people in it; one was a young girl who has a waist-length brown hair while the other was a guy with a dirty-blonde hair and green eyes. They were both smiling happily at the picture, with the guy's arm over the girl's shoulder. I recognized the girl as exactly me.

"I-I…T-this i-is…" I can't help but stutter, my eyes going wide as saucers.

"I don't have to force you to believe that you do have a fiancé five years ago. But I want you to keep the picture with you and talk to Koko this night. He might be able to tell you when you got that picture."

I swallowed a lump on my throat and stared unwaveringly at Sumire. "I just wanted to know how do you have this picture?" I asked.

"You probably wouldn't want to know." She said. I shook my head and urged her to continue. "I got that picture a week ago. It came from a… friend."

I know she doesn't want to talk about it, judging by the expression on her face, but I have a feeling this _friend _is not just a friend.

-,-

The party started hours ago, and that guy from the picture I'm expecting still doesn't show up. I couldn't control the butterflies swarming my stomach as I watch every head enter our door. I recognized my workmates downstairs and entertained them a bit. I was still watching the door for a familiar, yet a stranger face to pop out.

"Expecting someone?" Kaname suddenly spoke beside me. If it wasn't for the loud, banging music, I would've jumped out squealing like a pig again. Kaname has a knack to startle people whenever, wherever.

"I'm not,' I lied. Because if I said yes, he would press the topic of that Koko guy again- which is true, because I was really waiting for him- and then it would lead to _my _annoying, imaginary fiancé.

"Koko would be a little late. His car's jammed up in a traffic." Kaname explained, while I nodded understandingly. Well, sucks for him. I know how annoying it is to be stuck in a long traffic and it's driving you crazy-

"What?!" I snapped, narrowing my eyes at Kaname's grinning face.

"I knew it!" He shouted through the loud music. "You _were _expecting him!"

My eyes widened and my mouth went open. Okay, I let my guard down. Why the heck did I slipped it away?!

"Okay, okay, I do! But only because Sumire gave me this," I said, giving him the picture from my pocket. Kaname's eyes went from shocked, to surprise, then back to normal again.

"How the hell does she have this?" Kaname asked. I shrugged and took the picture back.

"She said it was from a friend. That friend gave this to her just a week ago."

The rest of our conversation seemed like a blur to me. The music's overflowing our voices, so I can't understand the rest of Kaname's words.

My head snapped to the direction where I hear a few high-pitched squealing. I went to that direction and noticed a tall guy with his back facing me. I could see him chuckling even from the back, and when he finally turned around, my eyes went wide.

T-this is…he's…he's…

Oh my god.

"Mikan," He breathed out lowly, staring at me with shocked green eyes. With one quick motion, I found myself wrapped around his arms. He hugged me tightly, but carefully, so that he wouldn't hurt me. We stayed in that position for god knows how long, before someone cleared their throat. The guy let go of me, snapping his head towards the person beside us.

"Kaname," He started. I couldn't do anything but stare at that guy with the same expression I have when I saw him. "E-Explain me why…" He trailed off.

"Dude, I don't intend to not tell you. I was planning for you and Mikan to meet, without me spoiling it." I could hear Kaname's voice beside me, but I just couldn't take off my eyes on that guy. "Koko, Mikan is my cousin."

Koko turned to look at me with a surprised and longing expression. He then hugged me again and I felt him kiss my head. I couldn't do anything but be paralyzed.

I couldn't help but feel like I've met him a long time ago… and that he used to do this…

No. No. This- this is just my imagination- I don't know him.

He let me go for the second time and looked at me with a happy face. "Hi, Mikan."

I looked at him carefully, trying my hardest not to bring out the picture I had with me and look at it then to him.

Kaname elbowed me from the side, signaling me to say something.

I don't know him.

"Hello…stranger."

That's when his smile faded.


End file.
